


Aftermath

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Depression, Drama & Romance, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Multi, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sexual Roleplay, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Hilda is overwhelmed with Zelda's mental health being completely gone after Sabrina's deaths and her marriage being affected by it as well. Something has to change. But how?
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 77
Kudos: 118





	1. A Failing Marriage

_ Zelda had no idea what time it was, let alone what day it was. _

_ Vinnie was there. Hilda was there. _

_ Her gin was empty again. _

_ Sabrina would – Sabrina. Sabrina was dead. _

_ Marie – Marie had betrayed her and it had hurt more than Faustus’s treason on her sanity. _

_ She found another bottle of gin in her bed, opening it. _

_ She couldn’t feel this. She wouldn’t have any of it. _

_ Hilda. Hilda was there. _

_ She closed her eyes, grabbing Hilda’s hand. _

Hilda gently ran a hand through Zelda’s hair. “Don’t you think it’s enough for today?”

Zelda took another large sip  from the bottle  before curling herself up in a  ball, hugging it like a child would hug a teddy bear.

Hilda sighed. “Alright. I need to go to the bathroom real quick.” She gently put her hand away, knowing that Zelda would only claw harder into it if she moved  too  fast. “I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.”

Zelda just nodded lightly, staring  into nothingness.

It had been over a month now since the funeral of Sabrina Spellman and Sabrina Morningstar. And Hilda was beyond exhausted. She had lost a lot of weight and dark circles were forming under her eyes. She felt guilty because she was barely able to spend time with her husband anymore but Zelda couldn’t get herself to leave the house, or even the bed, so she stayed in bed with her, holding her because there was nothing else she could do.

Hilda rushed to the toilet, even hurrying up there. Her head was spinning so she splashed some water in to  her face. And suddenly it hit her that she had forgotten to go grocery shopping over cleaning the bedroom and taking Zelda for a bath. She had no time... She called for Ambrose only to remember that Ambrose had packed his things and moved out, not able to take the depressed mood anymore.

With a deep sigh Hilda hurried downstairs and put on her coat. Just as she wanted to leave the house Kenny came home from work, grocery bags in his hands.

“You’re a life saver.” She said in relief, taking off the coat again.

“Trying my best.” He smiled lightly.

Hilda wanted to help him sort everything he bought into the kitchen shelves but he pulled her into a hug instead.

“You need to rest, darling.”

“I know, I’m really tired but Zelda isn’t asleep yet and I have to take Vinnie for a walk soon.”

“I will take Vinnie. You just... go to Zelda and lie down.”

They hadn’t slept in the same bed since weeks and even though he wasn’t saying anything Hilda knew that it bothered him.

“I can’t just lie down.” She said quietly. 

“And I can’t continue watching you destroying yourself like this. Just... just sit down and relax.” He gently manoeuvred her to one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Relax...” She smiled sadly, watching him sorting in all the groceries he had bought into the shelves.

“Yes, Hilda, relax.” The frustrated undertone in his voice was hard to miss. Even though it wasn’t even attacking  her  that remark finally made her lose it. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“I don’t know how to juggle all of this.” She sobbed. “My day started with cleaning Zelda’s bed because she puked all over it, then I had a customer I barely could comfort because she lost her child and then I had to prepare said child for burial and it was very hard not to cry and then Zelda fell out of her bed and cut herself on the shards of her glass and I had to fix her up and then I walked with Vinnie but I forgot to go grocery shopping... I forgot to eat lunch too because Zelda cried for about two hours and then I bathed her because she looked horrible and she refused to put on clothes so I just put her into her kimono and then I cleaned the bedroom... I feel like we are drifting apart and I’m scared you’ll have enough of it, just like Ambrose... But I forgot to buy food and then I almost called for Sabrina to come down and help me...”

Kenny immediately walked over to her, pulling her  into a tight hug.

“It really does feel like we are drifting apart right now, doesn’t it?” He said softly. “But I love you equally the same I loved you when we got married. And that won’t change. It’s unbelievable what you manage on your own. I wish I could stay here longer to support you but it’s also hard at the shop without you right now and no, I still won’t fire you. We will get through this.”

Hilda closed her eyes, leaning against his chest. “It will get better again. And then we will have a honeymoon and some alone time just for us. I promise.”

“Of course.” Hilda knew that he didn’t believe her. Who could blame him? She couldn’t even remember the last time they had shared a proper kiss.

“I’ll just cook something nice and then I’ll go with Vinnie.” Kenny put her out of her thoughts, letting go of her and walking over to the stove.

“I’ll look after Zelda.”, Hilda said quietly before going upstairs again.

Her sister had managed to empty another gin bottle during the time she was gone.

“Zelda...” Hilda sat down next to the bed, shaking her head. “I know you’re hurting. But... It can’t go on like that. I can’t keep going on like that.”

Zelda looked at her, her eyes glazed. She was attentive at least though, so Hilda sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m scared my marriage will fail if we keep going on like this. And I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

For the first time in the last month Zelda slowly sat up on her own, looking at her.

“I’m sorry,  Hildy .” She whispered barely audible now.

Hilda took her hands in hers, so glad that she was there, that she was listening. “Ambrose is gone since two weeks. I can’t do everything on my own.” She shook her head, crying quietly now. “I had to embalm a child today.”

Zelda blinked hard, tears running down her cheeks at the mention of that. “I don’t... I don’t know if I can work again. I don’t know if I can ever do anything again... Give me a sleeping potion. A strong one. Then you can leave me here and go to him.”

“Zelda, I can’t, you’ve drunken way too much alcohol, that’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to think. Don’t make me remember.”

“I don’t...” Hilda closed her eyes. She was so done with this discussion. “Any help?” She looked at Vinnie who was resting on the foot of the bed.

The dog jumped on Zelda’s lap, licking over her cheek before he curled up against her.

“Does that help?”, Hilda asked.

Zelda looked at her. “It’s not making it worse.”

“You could try to go for a walk with him.”

“I don’t think I can leave this bed.”

“I’m sure you can.”

Zelda shook her head. “I... I just... I don’t want to live anymore.”

“Don’t say that.”, Hilda whispered.

“It’s too much. I can’t... I can’t do this anymore. And I only make things worse for you.”

Hilda shook her head in tears. “No. I need you. Vinnie needs you.”

“I can’t even work. I am even more work for you.”

“You can’t leave me too!” Hilda was shaking now.

“You heard the Darkness, Hilda. I am meant to be alone forever. I killed Sabrina. Marie... lied to me and manipulated me from the beginning. I can’t...”

“The Darkness doesn’t tell the truth, it just feasts on your insecurities!”

“But they were true. All of them.”

Hilda gave her a helpless look, placing a hand on her cheek. “I’m still here. And I will never leave you.”

Zelda looked at her. “How... Can you still talk to me? I am the one that killed her.” She whispered.

“That is nonsense.” Hilda shook her head. “It was the Void who killed her.”

“I sliced her chest open.”

“We didn’t have another option.”

“We always found options.”

“Sabrina was the one who always did that. Some day it did have to backfire at her.” Hilda said quietly. “That’s not your fault. We all did what we could. We didn’t kill Sabrina. We stayed with her. We watched over her.”

Zelda had even more tears streaming down her face now. “Thank you, Hilda.” She whispered, suddenly pulling her into a hug. “I thought you would loathe me for what I did.”

Hilda gently caressed her back. “I love you, Zelda. I love you so much.”

“Can... we take a bath?”

Hilda let go, smiling sadly at her. “You already had one today.”

“I did?” Zelda blinked confused, then she remembered. “Yes... sorry.” She hugged herself now, lying down again, not able to engage in any more conversation.


	2. Dinner Explosion

_ Zelda hadn’t been walking on her own in weeks. _

_ It felt weird, wrong, as if her legs didn’t belong to her body anymore. _

_ But she managed. _

_ She wouldn’t give up. _

_ She would have dinner. _

Hilda had just sunken into Kenny’s arms, happy to be alone with him for a moment, when Zelda appeared in the kitchen. She immediately let go of him, helping her sister to sit down and also closing her kimono because she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“I’ll make you some soup.” Hilda decided, walking over to the stove. Zelda definitely wouldn’t be able to eat the vegetable pie Kenny had made without throwing  up.

Her husband stood up too. “Sit down. I’ll make the soup.”

Hilda smiled lightly at him, taking his hand for a moment. But she knew that showing affection in front of Zelda would only bring back memories of Marie so she let go again and sat down next to her sister.

Vinegar Tom had also made his way downstairs and was now resting on Zelda’s lap, attentively watching Kenny cook the soup while she petted him between the ears.

When the soup was finished, Zelda tried her best to eat, but she was shaking way too much to have any soup left on the spoon by the time it got to her mouth. Hilda gently took it from her, feeding her like a child but Zelda couldn’t even object since it didn’t work any other way.

“We should find Ambrose.’” She muttered after the plate was empty, looking at Hilda.

“Give your sister some rest. Your nephew is old enough to make his own decisions.” Kenny said, a hint of aggression in his usual calm manner of speaking.

Zelda and Hilda both looked at him, completely baffled.

“Hilda is suffering too. And I am not watching that any longer.”, He continued, standing up now. “Do you even know what she is going through? How much she stopped her own life and her own grief because you keep drinking and drinking and not talking to her? Hilda is alive and she cares for you yet you don’t seem to care for her at all.”

“I...” Zelda couldn’t even defend herself. She just looked at him, her eyes widened, some tears streaming down her face.

Hilda carefully took her hand. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him to death, make nasty love right on the kitchen table like the people in cheap romance books always did. Nobody had ever come to her aid like that before. Yet she just caressed Zelda’s back, not wanting her to go through this alone.

Zelda finally stood up, having found some of her former pride again.

“I am so sorry that I am not acting as if I hadn’t just lost my chi... – Sabrina and that my girlfriend was just lying to me, using me all along.”

Kenny just shook his head and left the room.

Zelda was shaking really hard now, holding on to her sister. Hilda had never felt so torn before. She wanted to go after him but she couldn’t just leave Zelda alone like this.

“I just... I left the bed like you wanted me to...” her voice was barely audible.

“Zelda...” Hilda closed her eyes. “I’m happy you did.”

“I don’t even know how to function anymore.”

“Zelda...” She sighed. “I’ll bring you back to bed. Come on Vinnie.”

“I am all wrong.”, Zelda whispered while leaning onto her sister, allowing her to bring her upstairs again.

Hilda closed her eyes for a moment but didn’t say anything anymore. She had heard it so often by now. She just brought Zelda to bed and put Vinnie on her lap.

“Do you think you can be alone tonight?”

“Yes.” Zelda curled herself up in her blanket and opened another bottle of gin.

Hilda knew that it was a lie but she didn’t care anymore.

“Call me if it’s an emergency.” She said quietly. “I’ll leave the door open just a bit.” She left the bedroom and walked over to the former guestroom where she now lived with her husband.

Kenny was already asleep, holding Hilda’s pillow in his arms, his back to the door.

Hilda, smiled sadly, watching him for a moment, feeling bad for not having time for him when he was so wonderful in every way. He deserved better than that.

She walked over to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth to be somewhat presentable. Then she put on her bathrobe, wearing nothing underneath, and went back to their room, climbing into bed to him.

They only managed to have sex once until now, during their wedding night. It had been wonderful and he had managed to take away all of her fears of not being good enough. He was so gentle and caring and she knew she had pushed him to his limits.

She gently ran a hand through his hair. The way he had defended her in front of Zelda... It had made her fall in love with him all over again. Realising what she would lose if it would be going on like that. She couldn’t lose him. Not even for Zelda.

She gently moved the pillow out of his arms and unbuttoned his pyjama shirt. Then she started kissing along his neck, sucking on his warm skin... Hell, it felt so good.

Kenny moved lightly before waking up, looking down at her in surprise. “Hilda?”

“I love you.” She whispered against his skin. “I’m sorry for neglecting you.” She kissed his collarbone. “I’m sorry for testing your patience so hard.” She kissed her way up to his face. “You’re the most wonderful husband and I have been a terrible wife.” She kissed him properly. “I want to make amends for it.” She muttered in between kisses, taking off the bathrobe.

“I love you too, Hilda.” His whole body was reacting to her, his gaze wandering down her chest. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and Hilda returned it, moving against him. She wanted him so badly, ripping his pants while pulling them down. He didn’t care, he just kicked them away.

Hilda rolled on top of him, already rubbing herself against him even though she wasn’t quite wet enough yet. He moaned her name, now kissing down her neck, letting one of his hands wander between her legs whilst his other rested on her breast, kneading her nipple. She panted hard, moving against his hand. She had forgotten how good it felt.

Kenny was sucking on her neck now, leaving marks while moving his fingers faster. Hilda made some high pitched noises, giving the lead to him. It felt so good... So good...

She rolled down from him, laying on her back now and spreading her legs. He towered over her, covering her upper body in kisses, sucking on her skin, each kiss telling how much he had missed her. He entered her, shaking hard and wanting to be even closer to her, moving inside her, panting against her cheek.

Hilda moaned loudly, holding onto him and leaving light scratches on his back. For a moment she felt bad because Zelda could probably hear them but after he started moving she just forgot, only thinking about him. She clawed harder into his back, pulling him closer. He tried to erase every space between them, kissing her with tongue  now , not stopping as he  came but waiting for her until she came loudly, half moaning, half squealing. Then he slowly rolled down from her, pulling her in his arms, kissing her while still being out of breath. She returned it, panting against his lips.

“I could get used to that.”, He muttered.

Hilda chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you.” She said quietly. “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

“I love you too, Hilda. And I’m sorry I exploded at Zelda. I know it was good that she finally left her bed but I couldn’t watch this anymore.”

“I... I honestly am grateful. Nobody ever stood up for me like that.”

“I thought you would be mad at me.” He gently caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes. “I could never be mad at you.”

Kenny just pulled her  into another kiss, rolling  on his side so that he could hold her closer. Hilda returned the kiss, then she buried her face in his neck. “I just... I don’t know what to do anymore and it feels like I’m stuck... I always have to worry about everything, the only moments I have for myself are on the toilet.”

“I wish I could help you more. I just don’t know how. But you can’t continue to put all your needs behind hers. I mean... we have seen each other less this whole week than the day you were having trial work at my shop.”

“Well, we didn’t do  _ that _ then.” She chuckled.

Kenny smiled softly. “We didn’t do  _ that _ for a long time.” He kissed her again, his hands on her waist.

She still chuckled, returning it. “Do you... want to do  _ it _ again?”

“Ready when you are.” He smiled softly against her lips, kissing her more passionate now. She returned it and slipped on top of him, this time staying there and riding his cock. He held on to her waist,  panting hard and watching her move.

This time Hilda came faster, throwing back her head in a loud moan. He followed her slowly afterwards, completely out of  breath.

“You think you can stay tonight?” He  mumbled after she fell back into his arms, still panting.

“I don’t care, I will stay tonight.”  Hilda  kissed him  again before pulling up the blanket, getting a bit cold. She was even more exhausted now but it was a good kind of exhausted .

Kenny  nestled up to her, placing many  butterfly kisses on her cheek. She smiled lightly, closing her eyes. A few seconds later she was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both simply overwhelmed by all the positive feedback you've given us. Thank you guys so much! We will try to keep the uploads coming as frequent as possible. ♥


	3. Goddesses and Gods

_ Kenny had known that Hilda would stay with Zelda. _

_ That he would have to sleep alone _ _ again tonight. _

_ Just hugging her pillow. _

_ And he was angry and frustrated about it. _

_ He didn’t want them to drift apart. _

_ But he felt it. _

_ He got used to missing her. _

Zelda didn’t know how to feel about hearing her sister moaning in lust. She was mostly happy about it, actually, since Hilda deserved it more than anyone else she knew. But she probably wouldn’t want her to hear it.

“I will go for a walk, Vinnie. They deserve some time  to themselves. Like he said.”, Zelda slowly got up and petted the worried dog one last time  before she just  teleported herself  downstairs to avoid the stupid stairs , thankfully falling down on the sofa. She carefully stood up, still shaking  hard, and put on her coat over the kimono.  Then she slowly left the house.

It was the first time she sat a foot outside since the funeral. She didn’t come far, she just kneeled down between the graves, finding Salem there. Since Sabrina hadn’t chosen him but he choose her he had avoided the dark fate familiars usually faced after the death of their witches. But even though he was still alive he hadn’t left for  good yet.

“You miss her as much as I do, don’t you? And we will never stop missing her... them. She was happy to have you, Salem.”

Salem looked at her, purring lightly.

“You are still welcome in the house, Salem.” The cold air really helped clearing her mind a bit from the fog that had settled in.

Salem looked at her for a while, then he finally got up. “I have to go.” He said, no longer speaking exclusively to Sabrina. “I can’t stay here without her. I visit her. But I don’t live here.”

Zelda nodded. “I understand. Thank you for looking out for her when I couldn’t.”

“It is my duty.” He suddenly blinked, looking at something behind her.

“Good familiars are so rare to find. How lucky this family is.”

It was Lilith who walked up to them, wearing a casual black dress. She just sat down on the muddy ground while still managing to look authorial and Salem jumped on her lap, allowing her to pet him. He purred loudly, obviously proud that she complimented him like that.

Zelda knew she was drunk, she knew her eyes were swollen and red and her hair was uncombed and sticking out around her shoulders. She hated Lilith seeing her like that and she was confused about her unexpected presence.

“Lilith. What are you doing here?”

“Well, someone – hint, starts with an H and ends with an  ilda – has been praying to me almost every night. In fact, not only to me but also every other goddesses and gods you could think of. So we met up and I offered to go since I know you.”

Zelda blinked. “You met up with the other gods and goddesses because my sister prayed to you... to go meet me ? ”

“She is very worried about you.”

Zelda looked at her. “ What did she say? ”

“Something along the lines of  _ oh Lilith, help me I can’t take this anymore, I’m worried I’ll lose my sister as well no matter what I do _ .”

“We had that talk. I left my bed. It’s alright.” She was confused that Lilith had come to see her. Perhaps it was her way to say thank you after Zelda had helped her birthing her son.

“Salem.” Lilith said calmly and the familiar vanished, knowing when to leave. “Zelda, I know where you are.” She said, moving closer to her. “You are where I was when I wanted to kill myself. You stopped me. Now it’s my turn.”

Zelda was shaking lightly. “You are way stronger than I am. Look at me. I am pathetic. I haven’t been sober once since Sabrina died.”

“Strong is an illusion. People who are truly strong don’t have to proof that they are.” She ran a hand through her hair.

Zelda got startled by her touch and backed off. The last person who had touched her besides Hilda had been Marie and she couldn’t stand that right now.

“I have abandoned my  c oven even though I am the Crone. That is not being strong.”

“I’m talking about me.” She kept her distance now, respecting Zelda’s boundaries.

Zelda was confused. “You are the queen of Hell. You don’t have to proof anything. They all know you killed Lucifer.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly kill him. I just strapped him of his powers. And he made me do it. He pushed me too far.”

“I’m glad you did it either way.”

She looked back at Sabrina’s graves. This was already the longest conversation she had had since weeks and she had a hard time concentrating, yet she was determined to do so.

“Adam is dead.”

Zelda looked at her, shocked. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks again. “But he was fine. He was healthy. There was nothing wrong with him.” She whispered, feeling Lilith’s pain as if it were her own.

“As a mother you sometimes have to make impossible decisions. Like... Do you let Lucifer take the child you only conceived to not be killed by him and let him raise it while you’re fully aware of what he’s capable of and how he will mistreat the child and you can’t do anything to help him since you have no purpose anymore and your husband will kill you for good... or do you kill the child yourself so it doesn’t have to suffer that fate?”

Zelda was still crying. “I am truly sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine how you must feel.” Another dead child. Lilith probably knew her pain better than anyone else.

“I think you can.” She smiled lightly. “But I decided against giving up. Thanks to you. I used the weapon I obtained to kill myself to get power. To get what I wanted. I may have also poked one of Lucifer’s balls.”

Zelda looked at her. “I think you are the only person who understands me.” She wiped her tears away angrily, still feeling for Lilith and her loss.

“Zelda, even people who don’t understand –  _ Hilda _ – want to help and that is a wonderful thing. It will always hurt but don’t throw away your life like that. You’re still hot, you’re still young.”

Zelda had never seen this side of Lilith. She didn’t feel hot or young at all, especially not right now. “I don’t want that life anymore. Everything the Darkness has told me has become true. And I was close to a breakdown back then. Hilda said those were just my insecurities and yet here we are, at the exact same point.”

“Bad luck.” She smiled lightly. “Sometimes everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Do you want to hear my opinion? If you keep  going on like that Blackwood wins. Baron  Samedi wins. The Darkness wins. And you don’t want them to win.”

“How do you know about these things?” Zelda looked at her, finally able to stop crying. She was shaking hard as the memories were hitting her, trying to ignore them.

“Hilda prays very specifically... It’s more like a diary than a prayer, really.”

Zelda couldn’t believe it. Hilda was apparently telling the entire universe about her life. She stood up, way too abruptly and caught herself from falling only thanks to Lilith.

“Easy there.”

“I need to have a talk with Hilda.” Zelda definitely had to ask her what she had told Lilith. She felt as if her soul was bare in front of the queen and she couldn’t handle that feeling.

“Alright.”  Lilith sighed, letting go of her. “If you need me... I’m just a prayer away. And maybe ask Hilda to leave to others alone.”

Zelda just nodded. “If... you need to talk about Adam... I will listen.” That was all she could offer her now.

Lilith seemed visibly surprised. “I... I already told you.”

“I know. But sometimes it feels good to talk about it again. Because he was real. Because you loved him. He didn’t just die. He also lived. And if you want to talk about that, I am there.” She carefully turned around, moving back into the direction of the house, feeling more than frozen and not noticing the tears in Lilith’s eyes that were definitely there before she vanished.


	4. A Cold Shower

_Zelda stared at the ceiling, Vinnie in her arm._

_Lilith had seen her like this._

_If Lilith should ever choose to oppose them again, she would know how weak she was._

_She had to talk to Hilda._

_About what exactly she had told Lilith._

_And she should be sober for that._

_At least a bit._

Hilda woke up early, as usual, but she didn’t move. Kenny hugged her from behind in his sleep and it felt wonderful. His skin on hers, his calm breath tickling her neck... she closed her eyes again, smiling widely. She didn’t know when she had felt this much at peace for the last time and she never wanted to leave his arms again. She wanted to stay right here because right here, everything was alright. 

But of course the guilt soon crept up on her. She had to look after Zelda, it was about time to clean the kitchen and today she really had to cook the pasta since it was expired since last week... 

Hilda felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t even know why exactly she was crying. It was just... everything. 

After a little while Hilda could hear wonky footsteps in the hallway, then the shower in the bathroom turned on. She felt truly happy that Zelda had managed to get up on her own. Maybe she was becoming more independent again... No, she needed to get up and look after her... but she didn’t want to leave Kenny’s arms. Who knew when she would have the chance to return there? But she shouldn’t let Zelda shower alone... Just a quick look to be sure Zelda was okay, then she could go back to bed... 

Hilda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then she carefully stood up and put on her bathrobe, leaving the room quietly to not wake her husband and entered the bathroom. 

Zelda was sitting in the shower, eyes closed, the water splashing on her and her kimono that she hadn’t taken off. 

“That temperature is not good for the fabric. It will shrink.” Hilda said since she didn’t know how to properly react to such a situation. 

Zelda opened her eyes, looking at her. She slowly took off the kimono and threw it on the floor where it made a splashing noise. 

Hilda smiled lightly. “You got up.” 

“Needed to get clean.” She closed her eyes again. 

Hilda only now noticed her dirty feet. “You were outside?” She couldn’t hide her surprise. Though it probably wasn’t healthy that she hadn’t been wearing shoes in the cold. 

“I went to Sabrina’s graves.” 

Hilda bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say to that. 

Since she didn’t get a response, Zelda opened her eyes again. “Salem was there.” 

“Oh, how is he?” 

“Not good at all. He misses her.” Zelda’s eyes were fixated on her now. “Do you think there is something you need to tell me?” 

“What do you mean?” Hilda blushed a little when she remembered what had happened tonight. “Was I too loud?” She whispered completely embarrassed. 

“I was not talking about your sex life. But yes. You were very loud.” Her gaze turned a bit softer at Hilda’s face having the same shade as a tomato now. “That is why I went outside because I knew it would embarrass you.” 

“Thank you.” Hilda said quietly. 

“Nevertheless, I still believe there is something you need to tell me.” 

“I really don’t know what you mean.” She was very confused. 

“Lilith.” Zelda tried to climb out of the shower but since she probably would only hurt herself Hilda rushed over to help her. 

“What about Lilith?” 

“Whilst I was sitting at the graves, crying my eyes out, thinking I was alone with Salem... she suddenly arrived because apparently someone had been praying to her and literally everyone else.” 

Hilda didn’t say anything. 

“Still nothing you want to tell me about that?” Zelda dried herself off whilst she was holding on to Hilda. 

“What am I supposed to tell you about that?” 

“What you told her. _Because she knew about Faustus and Marie_.” Zelda was looking at her now, not even blinking. 

“I...” Hilda didn’t know what to say. She hated that Zelda was judging her after everything. That she blamed her for praying for help every night Zelda had almost drunken herself to death, not responding to anything. That she needed someone to talk to but Ambrose was gone and she had talked about it with Kenny way to often, she didn’t want to burden him anymore. That Zelda dared to use this against her when she had literally wiped her butt for the past month. So she just turned around and slammed the door shut behind her, walking back into the former guestroom, closing the door behind her. She want to break something. She wanted to punch something... She needed to calm down. 

“Hilda?” Kenny had woken up from the loud noises, looking at her. She tried to keep it together but she was crying harshly, her whole body shaking. He immediately climbed out of the bed, not caring that he was still naked, and hurried over to her, pulling her in a hard hug. 

“Hey. It’s alright. Let it out.” He was caressing the back of her head, pressing her against him. She just cried against his chest, clawing onto him, so he carefully picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and gently lay down with her, pulling the blanket over the two of them. 

“It’s alright love. I am here with you. You are not alone. You don’t have to take everything on you.” 

“Zelda is mad at me... because I prayed for her.” She sobbed. “Lilith listened and visited her and now Zelda is mad because I told every god and goddesses out there about her private life. _Zelda is mad because I prayed for her!_ ” She punched the pillow. “What am I supposed to do when she drinks herself to death? Who am I supposed to talk to about her problems when I know you have enough of it? I didn’t know what to do! I only wanted to help!” 

“Perhaps you should tell her that. Tell her exactly what you told me. And Hilda... you can always talk to me. Yes, I am angry with her. But I will always listen.” 

“I should tell her that?!” Hilda sat up again. “I have nothing to tell her. We’re moving out.” She stood up, opening the wardrobe to grab her clothes. 

“We... what?” Now Kenny was confused. “Hilda, we are not moving out. I get that you are super angry right now but I know you will feel horrible in a few hours and I won’t let you do that to yourself. Just go and talk to her. You are angry and you never stand up for yourself when you are angry. Zelda needs to know she has crossed a line.” 

Hilda looked at him. “You’re right.” 

She got up and walked back to the bathroom where Zelda was still drying herself off, her hands clenched into fists, her heart racing in anger. 

“You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you hard!” Hilda pushed her and Zelda fell down on the floor since her balance was still off. 

“I’ve literally wiped your ass for over a month and neglected everything important to me just to take care of you! I prayed to everyone I could think of because I am worried about you! Because I don’t know how to help you! Because I need to talk about things! And you dare blaming me for that?! I didn’t even have time to process Sabrina’s death for myself, I feel bad for showing affection to my husband in front of you because you immediately make it about yourself and your failed relationships! Did you ever think that _maybe_ I have feelings too? That I’m not your slave?! Just so you know, you can thank Kenny on your knees because without him I’d be gone, just like Ambrose, because I won’t take this bullshit anymore! Tonight was the first time I had sex since my wedding! I barely even see Kenny anymore and yesterday showed me how close I was to losing him! Do you get what I am sacrificing for you? I do all the mortuary work even though I can’t see dead bodies anymore because they remind me of Sabrina! I have to cut them up and all I think of is Sabrina! I can’t even work at the bookstore anymore, the job I truly love, because I have no time! And you just cry the whole day, making me feel bad for feeling bad! _You_ dare to judge me? You don’t even know the date! And I know how much you’re hurting because I do too! I raised Sabrina as well! She’s my daughter too!” Hilda had screamed away all of her voice, coughing now. 

Zelda was in shock, her eyes betraying her, tears streaming down like waterfalls. Hilda had never screamed at her like that before. Never. 

She didn’t even manage to get up so she stayed on the floor, looking up at her sister. “I only wanted to know what you told Lilith about Faustus and Marie. Because I don’t want some powerful witch knowing about my all of my personal failures. I never was mad at you for praying for me. And I know what you did for me. Believe me, I do.” Her voice was quiet and broken. “I know I am not as strong as you. I never was. I wouldn’t have been able to do any of that. And I know what I did to you but I’m not able to change a thing.” Zelda was sobbing badly now. 

Hilda just kneeled down, hugging her hard. She just couldn’t stay mad at Zelda. She never could. 

“I am such a burden. I thought if I manage to leave the house... shower myself... it would help you. But I only made it worse for you... But I stopped drinking last night.” 

“I’m proud of you.” Hilda whispered. 

“My head hurts like hell... Hilda... I really... I really couldn’t take Lilith talking to me about Faustus and Marie and I was so afraid and then I took it on you because I always attack when I am afraid. Please don’t leave me.” Zelda whispered, still hugging her. 

“I won’t.” She shook her head. “Never. I probably would have come back in the afternoon.” 

“I know I am not good at showing it... and I am even worse at saying it... but I love you Hilda and you are the most important person in my life. I probably won’t say that again. But it will never change.” 

Hilda gently caressed her back. “I love you too. I’m sorry for exploding at you.” 

“I guess I deserved that.” She took a deep breath. “Can... you tell me what you said to Lilith? I really need to know.” 

“I... how Baron Samedi betrayed you and how Faustus abused you... how you drown everything in booze and how worried I am that you’ll kill yourself...” 

Zelda bit her lip. “I wish you hadn’t done that.” She looked up at her. “You have apparently prayed so much that they had a meeting who would come and answer your prayers. And Lilith came. She said she didn’t want me to kill myself either.” 

“You should maybe listen to her. She can punish you in hell if you don’t.” 

“I will try to not kill myself with gin because I don’t want you to feel more pain. I will stay with you. I promise.” 

Hilda gave her a kiss. “And I will have patience with you.” 

“You will need tons of it because I am too weak to even get up.” 

Hilda smiled and helped her up, wrapping her wet hair into a towel. She then brought her back to bed and put her in a warm nightshirt before covering her with the blanket. 

“Thank you. Now get back to your husband. I think I owe you two lots of time together.” 

Hilda shrugged lightly. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” 

“Promised.” Zelda smiled softly. “Now go.” 

Hilda returned to Kenny, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, wise man. I should always listen to you.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her, having put on some clothes in the meantime. “I will remind you. Everything okay?” 

“Everything okay.” She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. “I think I will close the mortuary.” 

“Are you sure?” Kenny gently ran his hand over her back. 

“Zelda isn’t fit to work. And I would have so much more time without that job. We could work together again.” She looked up at him with a light smile. 

“That would indeed be nice.” He kissed her forehead. “Now come on, let’s make some breakfast.” 


	5. Not Her Decision

_Zelda couldn’t bear the thought of another dead child._

_Zelda couldn’t bear the thought of Hilda killing that child._

_Zelda just wanted to scream at her to be sane._

_But “Alright” was the answer she gave._

During the next days Hilda was a lot more focused. She had done almost all of the necessary paperwork to close the mortuary and felt some weight dropping from her shoulders. She didn’t know if it would be for good, she just knew she couldn’t take any more corpse cutting. It was so much better to be able to work in the bookshop again, together with her husband with whom she also spent the nights, even though she always checked on Zelda, who had managed to get out of bed on a daily basis by now, after Kenny was asleep. 

But something felt weird. She didn’t know why but she felt somehow sick. This morning she even had to run into the bathroom to throw up. Had she eaten something wrong? Maybe she shouldn’t have cooked the expired pasta... 

Hilda shrugged it off. She needed to finish the papers, so she walked downstairs into the morgue, more than surprised to find Zelda there, working like nothing had ever happened. 

“What are you doing?” Hilda asked very confused. 

“I didn’t help you for almost two months now so I decided to try and make up for it. I did all of the paperwork and I have two appointments set for tomorrow which I will take care off.’” 

“I... was actually about to close the mortuary.” 

Zelda blinked confused. “But... it’s our job.” 

“Yes... but you aren’t fit to work here and neither am I.” 

“I am most certainly fit to work. And we need the bodies for potion ingredients. Plus, everyone deserves a nice funeral for their beloved ones.” Zelda looked at her with a serious face. 

Hilda sighed. “I haven’t signed the papers yet... and I wouldn’t sign them without you. But... I really can’t work here anymore, I...” She put her hand in front of her mouth, already feeling sick again. She hurried over to the sink and threw up for the second time this morning. 

Zelda blinked confused before standing up and walking over to her. “Hilda, are you alright? You do look a bit pale.” 

“I think the pasta was bad. I won’t cook expired stuff anymore.” Hilda smiled lightly. 

“But you made me eat that too. Hilda...” Zelda now eyed her, having her forehead in wrinkles. “Did you use protection with Dr Cerberus?” 

“What? Why...?” Then it hit her. And her face was pure terror. 

“We will go upstairs. Now.” Zelda took Hilda’s hand, dragging her along. Hilda didn’t object. She was in shock. 

Her sister gently pushed her down on the bed, holding her hands over her stomach, casting a spell. 

Then she smiled for the first time since Sabrina had died, crying at the same time. 

“You are pregnant, Hilda.” Zelda pulled her in a hard hug. 

“I...” Hilda was trembling. 

“Congratulations, sister! I will be your midwife, of course. I didn’t dare to hope that the goddess would ever bless us again...” 

Hilda looked at her. “But... I don’t want a child.” She said quietly. 

“What?” Now it was Zelda’s turn to get shocked. “Being pregnant is a blessing. You are carrying the love of you and your husband inside of you and it is growing there for the next thirteen months, right under your heart. That is a wonderful thing, Hilda.” 

“It’s a scary thing. And... we already had that talk before the wedding and we both agreed that we... don’t want children.” 

“There is nothing scary about that. I am with you and I have never lost a child before. Perhaps you can have that talk with him again.” 

“Yeah, well, it seems like I have no choice now.” 

“Why aren’t you happy?” 

Hilda shrugged helplessly. 

Zelda gulped but then she took her hand. “I want you to know that I will do everything for you and your child if you decide to keep it.” 

Hilda shook her head. “It’s not only my decision. Kenny is already at work now so I’ll ask him tonight.” 

“Alright.” 

_______________________________ 

It wasn’t alright. It was everything but alright. But it wasn’t for her to decide. 

“I will leave you alone, Hildy. I don’t want to talk you into something you would regret.” Zelda said quietly. She left the house and walked deep into the woods. There was only one person who came to her mind she could ask for guidance about this. 

“Lilith... you said we could talk if I needed to.” Zelda wasn’t sure if that even was a real prayer. 

It took a few minutes, but then Lilith actually showed up, wearing an impressive weathered dress with golden bone applications. 

Zelda looked at her. “Did I disturb you during something important?” 

“Just stupid audiences with stupid people that want stupid things from me. I left Minion to deal with them.” 

Zelda nodded. “How are you doing?” 

She couldn’t bring herself to talk about her own problems now that Lilith had literally left hell for her. 

The queen raised an eyebrow. “You summoned me for banter?” 

“I... actually didn’t but compared to ruling over hell my problems seem foolish.” 

“It’s a job I wanted since centuries, not a problem.” 

Zelda sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “Thank you for answering Hilda’s prayers. I didn’t want anyone to know what happened with Faustus and Baron Samedi because I am still not over it. And I’m having a more than hard time to trust anyone ever again. I never trusted you at all. I didn’t even like you. But then you trusted me to save Adam’s life. You put _your_ trust and _your_ life in my hands. I don’t know what I think of you, but you saved me. And even if I stopped trusting anyone I trusted that you would come when I call for you... and I called for you because my sister is pregnant and she doesn’t want the baby and I can’t bear the thought of another dead baby...” She whispered the last sentence, still looking at her. 

Lilith nodded lightly. “Yeah, I’m hard to like, many people tell me that.” She sighed. “Zelda, I get you, but you’re overthinking. Hilda is just scared because she doesn’t see pregnancy the way you do. To her it’s scary having something growing inside her. I don’t think she will have an abortion, she just needs a lot of support and understanding.” 

Zelda closed her eyes. “I have reached a point where I just stopped feeling things. That made it easier to get up and go on with life. But as soon as I heard about the baby... I panicked.” She opened her eyes again, looking at her. 

“Give her some time to accept it. Then everything should be fine.” 

Zelda nodded. “You didn’t answer my first question.” 

“You didn’t ask me any questions, you just stated things.” 

“I asked you how you are doing.” 

Lilith sighed. “I’m fine.” 

“Do you want to talk about how fine you are?” Zelda crossed her arms. 

“What do you want to hear? _Yes, Zelda, I am having nightmares about killing my child, wasn’t that obvious?_ ” 

“Yes. Because you just told me the truth.” She looked at her. “I dream of killing Sabrina every night.” 

Lilith nodded lightly. “But you didn’t do it.” 

“Tell me, where is the difference? We both did what we did for them. Sabrina died under my hands. You saved Adam from Lucifer.” 

Lilith smiled lightly. “You’re probably right.” 

“I am trying to avoid sleeping since then and I guess you are doing the same.” 

“Well, I need less sleep than you. I can hold on for about a month if I have to.” 

“I believe that comes in rather handy.” Zelda sighed. “I probably shouldn’t waste your time. But my offer still stands.’ 

“I already talked to you about it.” 

“That’s what you said last time. I don’t think it’s ever done just like the love you feel for your child never dies.” 

Lilith nodded lightly. “That’s true. But I’m free. I really am in a better place than before. Because getting lied to and abused, heaven, have I had my fair share of that. I’m fine now, because I’m on my own. I can do what I want. The past still hurts but... I really am fine.” 

Zelda nodded. “I will let you get back to hell then. And I believe I do have started to like you.” 

Lilith raised an eyebrow but the talk was done on Zelda’s side so she just turned around and walked back to the house. 


	6. In Between

_His head was spinning in circles._

_He had never wanted children._

_Never._

_He couldn’t see himself as a father._

_He never even had had a pet to take care of and he was afraid of Hilda’s spiders._

_He was panicking now._

_He didn’t want to lose Hilda._

Hilda was very nervous. She had started stress eating but then she felt bad because it probably wasn’t healthy for the baby. What even was healthy for a baby? Those and other questions made her spend the day more or less in constant anxiety, walking around the house to clean stuff and then asking herself if she really should. She was almost relieved when her husband finally came home, but only for one second, then she was afraid again since she didn’t know how he’d react. 

Kenny walked into the kitchen after taking off his coat, smiling lightly at the sight of Hilda. 

“Hello love.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Today was hell at work. Two teenagers started a fight and pushed down one of the bookshelves. The next moment we had Domino Day.” He sighed. “I just want to take a bath and sleep for the next three days. How did closing the mortuary go?” 

Hilda bit her lip. “Seems like we aren’t closing because Zelda is ready to work.” 

“Now that are some good news.” Kenny smiled lightly at her, kissing her softly. “I think I will really go for the bath before I eat something. Do you want to join me?” 

“Sure... Sure.” Hilda smiled, following him to the bathroom. 

Kenny undressed himself and then walked over to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She couldn’t help but return the kiss, closing her eyes for a moment. 

He let go off her again and climbed into the bathtub, waiting for her to undress and join him. 

Hilda sighed deeply. “I... I need... to tell you something.” She sat down on the edge of the tub. 

“What is it, love?” He smiled lightly, relaxing into the water. 

“I...” Hilda hated this. She was scared to death of his reaction. 

“Hmm? Now come on in and tell me.” He made some space, closing his eyes. 

“I’m pregnant.”, she whispered. 

Now he sat up, both of his eyes open. “You... what?” 

Hilda didn’t look at him. “I’m pregnant.”, she said again, still quietly. 

Kenny climbed out of the tub again, putting on his bathrobe and pulling Hilda into a hug, just holding her. 

“I...” She took a very desperate breath. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“What do you want?” 

Hilda sniffled lightly. “I don’t know. I... I don’t want to be pregnant.” 

“How long do we have until it’s too late?” 

“I don’t know... it’s not usual for witches to... remove children.” 

Kenny just nodded. “I honestly don’t know what to say.” 

“Would you raise a child with me?” 

He was quiet for a bit. “So... you want to keep the child?” 

“I... I don’t know.” She was crying now. “I just want to know if you could imagine that.” 

“Can you give me time to think about it?” He caressed her back, his hand shaking. 

Hilda nodded lightly. It hurt her to have him react like that but it was only fair to let him come to terms with it first. 

Kenny let go of the hug and just leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips. “I love you, Hilda.” 

She smiled lightly at him. “Just... have your bath, yes?” 

“I’m not really feeling that now. I will probably just go to bed.” He put on his pyjamas and gave her another kiss. Hilda nodded lightly and kissed his hand in return. But after he left her facade dropped. She almost ran over to Zelda, crawling into her bed and hugging her tightly. 

Zelda didn’t ask Hilda what happened but she had a feeling in which direction the talk with her husband had went. 

“You can stay tonight if you want.”, she whispered, gently caressing Hilda’s back. “And if you need anything I will do it for you. Anything besides cooking. We don’t want the house to burn to the ground.” 

Now Hilda had to chuckle a bit. Zelda really knew how to make her feel better if she tried. 

It was quiet between the two of them for a while until Zelda finally broke the silence. 

“I stopped feeling, Hilda. I can’t cry a single tear.” 

“You were overly emotional first and now you’re numb. Grief is a wicked thing.” 

“I forgot how it felt when Edward died. When Vinnie died. I just feel like I can’t breathe.” 

“I know.” 

Zelda sighed. “I wish I knew something better to distract you with.” 

“I wish I wasn’t pregnant.”, Hilda said dryly. 

Zelda bit her lip hard. “Why don’t you want to be?” 

“It scares me and Kenny doesn’t want children. I don’t want children. We all have enough going on without that.” Hilda put a hand on her stomach. “But now it’s there and I know that I’ll be damaged forever if I remove it. I just wish it never happened.” 

“Don’t you think it will be great to have a little Kenny? A little Hilda? Just imagine a tiny baby with your hair... remember how cute you were when you were little? And I don’t think your husband would ever leave you because of that. And I promise you sister, I will help you with everything.” 

“I don’t know...” She closed her eyes. “It will probably die anyways and then it’s _this_ all over again.” 

“Why should it die? Hilda, you raised Ambrose. Is he dead? No. Does he keep doing incredibly stupid and dangerous things and yet always comes back in one piece? Yes. And I would give my life for your child.” 

Hilda turned away from her. “I know you always wanted children. And if I remove it you’ll just be depressed again and don’t talk to me...” 

Zelda swallowed hard. “This is about you, Hilda. I can’t see how anyone would ever give this divine giftaway.” 

“I... I think I need to be alone now.” Hilda stood up again, leaving a very worried Zelda behind. 


	7. A Productive Day

_Hilda walked over to the greenhouse to talk to her spiders._

_They wouldn’t pressure her in either way._

_She just sat down and told them how she stupidly got pregnant, how Zelda absolutely wanted her to get the child_ _and how_ _it would affect her health if she removed it and how horrified Kenny was about becoming a father and how he probably wouldn’t leave her but be unhappy with a child and how she absolutely didn’t know what to do, how she already thought about the child when she did unhealthy stuff, how scared she was and how much pressure she was under when all she wanted was some peace._

_Her spiders were good_ _listeners._

Zelda hadn’t been able to sleep. But she knew she had to focus. She had promised to do the two mortuary appointments and, by Hecate, she would go through with it. 

For the first time in two months she put on makeup, curled her hair and got dressed properly. 

But something still felt wrong. She couldn’t find Hilda anywhere. Dr Cerberus had already left for work but Hilda was neither in their room, nor in the kitchen or the bathroom. 

After searching for a while she tried the greenhouse, seeing Hilda lying on the floor. The spiders had woven her a blanket and a pillow at least and Zelda carefully walked over to her sister, minding every move to not accidentally step on her familiars. 

“Hilda. Have you been here all night?” She softly put a hand on her shoulder. 

Hilda blinked lightly, looking at her. “Sorry... I overslept.”, She said quietly. 

“Hildy...” Zelda kneeled down and pulled her into a hug now. 

Hilda closed her eyes. “I will keep it.” 

Zelda couldn’t hide a happy smile. “You won’t have to face anything alone. I will be your midwife. And I will be on your side for the whole time.” She pressed her hand reassuringly. 

Hilda nodded. “I think I should take a shower.” She stood up, waving the spiders back into their cages. 

Zelda was glad that she felt nothing but numbness while talking to the customers. Otherwise it would have been hard but without feelings she could actually function somehow. 

Then she decided to go grocery shopping for Hilda. 

It was nice to drive her car again. Zelda opened the window so she could feel the cold air in her face. Freezing helped against the all-time present tiredness. 

She entered the grocery store, having plenty of things in mind that would be good for Hilda and her child. Roaming the aisles, she noticed the gazes of some men on her and it just made her feel good to be desired. She had felt way too useless during the past weeks. 

Zelda drove back home again, having two huge bags filled with many different things, entering the kitchen. 

“You went shopping?” Hilda smiled at her, unable to hide her happiness about it. She was standing at the stove and cooking lunch. 

Zelda returned the smile proudly. “It’s all for you. I will make you some potions and balms and I bought every vitamin you might need.” 

“Oh dear...” 

“Don’t worry. I got you covered and I will remind you of everything you need. You can still eat junk food. For now. But you should skip the coffee.” 

“I don’t drink much coffee anyways.” 

Zelda nodded. “I will start making the potions. That will take time anyways. The other appointment is this afternoon. We don’t have to close Hilda. I am full-in again.” 

“I’m glad you feel better.” Hilda smiled at her. 

Zelda gave her a light smile in return. She wouldn’t tell Hilda that she didn’t feel better. She just didn’t feel anything at all. 

“And I really appreciate... that.” Hilda pointed at the bags. 

“I knew it.” Zelda grabbed some potion ingredients and went upstairs into her room, starting to brew. Maybe Hilda was better at boil and bubble but she was a pregnancy specialist. This was her area of expertise. If only she could use it on herself... 

That second appointment had been hell. The family was crying nonstop and in the end, Zelda had had to prepare a body. She was still unable to feel and cry, and she was glad about that because otherwise she really would have lost it. 

She walked back in the kitchen to Hilda who was sitting at the table, nervously tapping her fingers on the wood along with the noise of the cold rain outside that was drumming on the window. 

“Aren’t you cooking dinner?” Zelda asked, her stomach talking. 

“I’m just waiting for Kenny.” Her voice sounded different. Quiet and broken. She was scared. 

“Are you alright?” 

“He should have been here an hour ago.” Hilda finally looked at her, a sad smile on her lips. 

“Perhaps he has to work some overtime. He’s alone at his shop right now, isn’t he?” 

“Yes. He is.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen until the telephone rang. Hilda immediately stood up and took the call. Her face went pale. The receiver was dangling on its wire after it slipped from her numb hand. Something bad must have happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates aren't so frequent at the moment. We moved together and now our home is a cardboard fort. We try.


	8. More Time

_Hilda_ _was glad when the telephone rang because she needed_ _all the_ _distractions she could take._

_But when_ _she realised who_ _was at the other end she just dropped the phone, her body in shock._

_She didn’t even hear what happened._

_She couldn’t._

_She was frozen._

“Hilda, what is it?!” Zelda grabbed the phone when Hilda wouldn’t answer. “Zelda Spellman speaking. What is the matter?” 

“I’m calling from Saint John’s hospital. Mr Kosgrove has been involved in a car accident and is undergoing surgery right now.” 

“We’ll be there in a second.” Zelda hung up the phone and grabbed Hilda’s hands, teleporting them over to the hospital, hurrying inside with her. She talked to the nurse at the reception who then brought them to the waiting room. 

It took a few hours until they finally transferred Dr Cerberus into the intensive care unit. A doctor walked over to the sisters to tell them that his condition was still very critical. Unlikely chance of survival. That’s why they finally allowed Hilda to go in and, after a heated discussion, Zelda got permission to accompany her. 

Hilda had lived through the last hours like it was a movie, unable to grasp what was happening. But when she saw him lying there she finally cried. And she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t. Not yet. Not now. 

“He can’t die.” Her whole body was shaking. “Not yet. Please. We don’t have much time anyways. Do something. _Do something!_ ” 

Zelda walked over to him, seeing all the blood, the fresh cut in his chest from surgery, the multiple saline drips, the ventilator on his face. It really didn’t look good. So she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. 

_Lilith,_ _Hilda’s_ _husband is seriously injured and I don’t know what to do. Please, we need your help._

“Can’t leave you alone for five minutes, now can I?” 

Hilda twitched as Lilith appeared at the door but she didn’t even question why she was here. She just fell on her knees, clawing into the queen’s dress. “ _Help him!_ ” Her voice was pure panic. 

“So agitated. That is not good for your child. Sleep.” Lilith gently touched Hilda’s forehead but caught her before she could fall asleep on the floor and sat her down on a chair before walking over to the bed. 

Zelda was more than relieved that Lilith had answered her prayer. “Thank you. I owe you. Please... I don’t know how to help him.” 

Lilith looked at Dr Cerberus, putting a hand on his body. “He will die soon.” 

Zelda blinked. “No. That can’t happen. He has to survive. I... I will do anything. _Anything_.” She looked at her, her heart racing. 

“The only thing I can do is give him the Mark of Cain.” 

“That would...” 

“...make him immortal.” 

Zelda took a deep breath. “What do you want in return?” 

Lilith looked at her. “You saved my life. Let’s just say we’re even.” She then took his hand, her eyes turning white as she burned the mark into his soul. 

“We are not even.” Zelda shook her head. 

“What makes you say that?” Lilith let go of his hand again. 

“You gave me strength when I had forgotten I had it. You came when I needed you, every time. You saved me. I mean it. Don’t undermine the impact you have on others.” 

“I’m the queen of hell, you don’t have to stroke my ego.” 

“I didn’t mean to stroke your ego but you should take credit where it’s due.” 

Zelda didn’t know what was happening but she liked the company of Lilith. She didn’t want to end this talk right now. 

“So you owe me something.” Lilith took a step closer to her. 

Zelda nodded. “Tell me what it is and I will do it.” 

“I command you...” She smirked lightly. “To invite me to dinner. Hell hasn’t got any good food and I know Hilda is one hell of a cook.” 

Zelda blinked confused. “You want to eat dinner at our home?” 

“Why not? I mean, obviously not right now. Just call me when they are okay again. I need Hilda in good shape.” She winked before vanishing in flames. 

Zelda was still confused but she had no time to think about it because Hilda was slowly waking up. She immediately walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think... I should congratulate you.” 

“Con...gratulate?” Her sister looked at her as if she was threatening her with a hammer. 

Zelda just carefully helped Hilda up, leading her over to her husband. 

“He won’t die. Lilith saved him.” 

Hilda started crying again, taking his hand. 

“In fact... Lilith did not only save him... she made him immortal.” 

“I-immortal?” Hilda couldn’t quite believe it. 

Zelda nodded. “She gave him the Mark of Cain. Maybe tell him slowly when he wakes up. I’ll give you some space.” She turned around and left the room. 

Hilda just pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down, still holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. It took a while but then Kenny finally opened his eyes. 

“Hilds?” He muttered, looking at her. 

Hilda immediately stood up, leaning over him. She was still crying a bit. 

“I didn’t... I didn’t see the car.”, He muttered, trying hard to stay focused. 

“And it hit you.” She said quietly. 

“I was about to say that’s how it feels like. Did they cut open my chest?” 

“They did.” Hilda nodded, wiping her eyes clean. 

“Want to hug me anyway?” He smiled lightly at her. 

“I should probably call a doctor rather than hugging you.” 

“I prefer you over the doctor.” 

Hilda smiled softly. “And I will stay. I’ll just press this tiny alarm button on your bed.” She pushed it. 

A doctor rushed in soon after, visibly surprised that Kenny was still alive. 

“How long has he been awake now?” The doctor checked his vitals. 

“Maybe five minutes?” Hilda hadn’t looked at the time 

“Impossible...” He muttered to himself. “Can you hear me, Mr Kosgrove?” 

“Loud and clear.” Kenny smiled weakly. 

“Does talking hurt you?” 

“Not really... it’s just a bit exhausting.” 

“Are you in any pain?” 

“Yes, quite a bit. I feel like my chest got cut open. I mean it did. But it still doesn’t feel pleasant.” 

“I will give you some painkillers.” The doctor put out a syringe and poked it into the hose of his main saline drip. “Mr Kosgrove, you have been more than lucky. To be completely honest, even after the surgery your chances of survival have been under 10%. I don’t even know how you can talk so clearly when I have seen how badly your organs got damaged. You had many internal bleedings and we had to cut open your torso because one of your ribs was stuck in your lung. It truly is a miracle but nevertheless, you will have to stay here for a while.” He then turned to Hilda. “You better give him some rest. You can come back tomorrow.” 

“Can’t... can’t I stay here?” Hilda asked quietly. “I don’t want to leave him alone.” 

“He needs sleep and rest. Loads of it. When you pressed the button I thought we had to reanimate him.” 

“I won’t stress him. I just... want to be here.” 

The doctor sighed. “Fine. One hour. Then you go home.” 

“Thank you.” Hilda smiled lightly at him as he left. 

Kenny sighed. “I think that was a bit too much. I feel like I am floating on a cloud.” 

“Better than pain, isn’t it?” 

“Can you come closer?” 

She moved her chair up to his head, taking his hand again. He gently pressed it. 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to add to your worries.” 

“We’re married. You’ll always be my biggest worry.” 

“I love you, Hilda.” 

“I love you, Kenny.” Hilda placed a kiss on his forehead. “And I’m so glad I can say that now.” She started crying again. 

“Oh no. Don’t cry. I can’t even hug you.”, He protested, looking at her. 

Hilda sniffled. “You would have died.” 

“What?” He blinked. “Did you use magic?” 

“No, I just panicked.” She admitted. “Lilith kind of made you immortal and I know, I should have asked you for permission before doing something like that but that wasn’t really possible and... and I’m just happy.” 

Kenny needed a few moments to process her words. “I am... I am immortal?” 

Hilda nodded. 

“But... but you are not. I don’t want to live without you.” His heart was racing, the monitors beeping faster now. 

“Shh.” She squeezed his hand. “It’s alright.” 

“No. It’s not.” He shook his head. 

Hilda kissed his hand. “Immortal doesn’t mean there are no ways to die. But it does mean I get to keep you...” She started crying again, smiling widely. “Don’t you see? I’ll probably live at least another 200 years and we can spend them together. I don’t have to watch you grow old and die.” 

Kenny looked at her. “You think you can live with me for that long?” 

“I can live with you forever.” She said quietly. 

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.” He mumbled before finally falling asleep again. 


	9. Hospital Visit

_Zelda’s_ _mind kept wandering off to Lilith._

_She started_ _to trust her._

_And_ _she had never_ _been good in putting_ _her_ _trust in the right person._

_Or other feelings..._

Hilda came home late, just falling into bed next to Zelda. Her sister didn’t even question it. 

“How is he doing... how are you doing?” 

“Exhausted. Both.” She closed her eyes. 

Zelda pulled her in a hug. “You will never lose him, Hilda. _Never_.” 

Hilda nodded, some tears running down her cheeks. “And what price did you have to pay?” 

Zelda smiled lightly, wiping Hilda’s tears away. “Invite her over to dinner when you are cooking.” 

Hilda blinked. “For real?” 

“For real. I was confused too.” 

“Then I will make the best food I have to offer.” She yawned lightly. “I will stay in your bed. Good night.” 

Zelda didn’t object. In contrary, she even cuddled Hilda in her sleep. 

Hilda got up very early, made some breakfast for Zelda, filled Vinnie’s bowl and then immediately walked back to the hospital, arriving there at 6am. The night nurse let her in even though she wasn’t actually supposed to. Sometimes a little persuasion magic was a necessary evil.

Kenny was asleep, still many needles and cables connected to his body. Hilda pulled the chair next to the bed again and sat down, just watching him sleep. 

When he woke up after a while, he blinked in confusion until his gaze found her. “Hilda.” 

She had dozed off a bit, twitching lightly. Then she took his hand in hers, smiling lightly. 

“Did you sneak back in?” 

“Nurse had pity on me.” 

“Good nurse. I hate being without you.” 

Hilda smiled lightly. “I just... I want you to know that I’m keeping the child. It is a scary path but I can’t get rid of something you gave me, even if you didn’t want to. And if you don’t want a child I can understand it... but... I hope you’ll take that path with me.” She said quietly, looking down on his hand. 

“I can’t see myself as a father. Not at all.” He pressed her hand. “But I won’t leave you alone. So... I guess this is what I will be then.” 

Hilda knew that he was panicking since he had no chance to hide his heart rate on the monitors. She stood up, squeezing his hand now. “Kenny... I know it’s a lot... and not what we wanted. But we have got so much time now. Witches grow up normally until they hit 16 so we probably will have our child around for about 20 years and then... we can do anything we want. Because we have got time. So much time...” She was already crying again. 

“It’s just... it’s so much at once. I can’t die and I am going to be a father.” He looked at her, the monitors still beeping really loud. 

Hilda nodded, smiling at him. “Sorry... I... I’m just so happy. I can’t pretend.” She wiped over her face with her sleeve. 

“You should never pretend around me. I am just really scared right now.” 

“I know... that’s why it feels so wrong to be happy.” 

“Don’t. Don’t beat yourself up.” 

She sniffled lightly. “I get to keep you...” 

“How often did you think about losing me? Because I think that is my job now.” He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Too often.” She whispered quietly. 

“I love you more than anything, Hilda, and when you die I will end my life too. Because I am definitely not gonna spend one day without you anymore. Plus, as a sinner I would end up in hell like you.” 

Hilda smiled lightly at him. “My favourite sinner.” She gave him a soft kiss. 

He carefully lifted his arm and put his hand in her neck, pulling her closer. “That’s alright with you?” 

“I should ask you that.” 

Kenny just pulled her closer, kissing her harder. Hilda returned it, not caring about anything else. She already was crying again when she thought about how she would be unable to do that now without Lilith’s help. She deepened the kiss, clawing onto him. He would be dead. Gone from her life... 

She harshly sobbed against his lips. 

“Am I kissing that bad?” Kenny tried to lift the mood. She laughed lightly, still sobbing and holding onto him. He hissed in pain as she touched him too hard though. 

“Sorry... sorry.” Hilda tried to move away but he stopped her. 

“Don’t be sorry. Be sorry that you are not completely in bed with me.” 

She kicked off her shoes and lay down next to him, unable to argue about it. It felt too good to have him close. Alive. And breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took that long to update. Real life has been a bit rough, but hopefully getting better now. Either way, here's a new chapter.


	10. Sea Monster

_Zelda_ _actually managed pretty good on her own._

_Even though her diet mostly_ _consisted_ _of chocolate._ _.._

_And she spent almost all day at Sabrina’s graves..._

_And_ _her mind wandered off to Lilith far_ _too_ _often.._ _._

After a few weeks Kenny was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He was still weak and leaning on to Hilda when they got home. She helped him on the couch and made some cocoa for both of them, handing him a steaming mug and then sat down next to him. 

After he had finished about half of it Kenny put the mug down and opened his shirt. 

“I will finally take a good look at this nasty scar.” He muttered. 

“Don’t forget that it will look better after you washed it.” 

“We could take a bath together.” Kenny raised his eyebrows, looking at her. 

“But then the cocoa will get cold – okay.” Hilda took his hand and helped him upstairs. 

“We can drink cold cocoa.” Kenny chuckled, allowing her to drag him along. 

“Sit down.” Hilda ordered and softly pushed him on the stool she kept in the bathroom to reach the higher shelves. The she carefully put off his shirt, her fingers running over his skin. He visibly liked that and so did she. It felt so good to have him back. 

The scar on his chest was huge and he obviously hated it. But Hilda didn’t care. She carefully pulled down his pants and boxers before letting water run into the tub. 

“I feel like a tentacle monster sucked on my chest.” Kenny sighed. 

Hilda chuckled, softly running her fingers through the small beard he had grown since he had not been able to shave at the hospital. 

“That’s iodine, darling. Not monster slime.” 

“Do you know that for sure?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh. Maybe there was a Kraken in the hospital.” She held out her hand, helping him up and into the bathtub. Then she washed off the remaining iodine. 

“It healed well.” 

“That’s something I guess.” He kept eye contact with her now. “Don’t you want to join me?” 

Hilda chuckled a bit before taking off her clothes and climbing into the tub. Kenny just pulled her in his arms, hugging her hardly. He obviously had missed physical contact with her just as much as she did. 

“I love you, Hilda. And you have to live with me telling you that forever.” He muttered against her hair. 

“Such a horrible fate.” 

“I know, right?” 

Hilda looked up at him, biting her lower lip. “You know... I really shouldn’t ask you that because you’re still weak... but...” 

“But what?” He softly caressed her cheek. 

“Do you... maybe... want to... have sex?” 

Kenny smirked now, pulling her into a passionate kiss. “I’m not that weak.” 

“We don’t even have to pay attention because I’m already pregnant.” She muttered against his lips. 

“Hm... I like abandoning attention and control.” He whispered, already having grown hard underneath her. She kissed him harder before sitting up, slipping onto him with a loud moan. His hands were crawling into her back, his hard breath tickling her lips. 

“You feel so good.” He muttered, having his eyes closed. 

“You only say that because all you had for the past weeks were wires.” She panted, moving on him. 

“That and because I could sleep with you every single day.” He moaned, now grabbing her breasts. 

“Could become a bit exhaust... ah!” 

Kenny was kneading her nipples now and she moaned loudly, moving even harder. Some water swapped over the edge of the tub now but neither of them cared. 

“F-feels almost like... like that nasty sea monster.” Hilda moaned as he sucked on one of her nipples. 

“Hm. You are right.” Kenny was eyeing her now. “But I think the Kraken had tentacles.” 

He let his hand wander between her legs, now also stimulating her on the outside whilst she was riding him. 

Hilda panted very high-pitched. “T-true.” 

Kenny sat up underneath her, moving his fingers faster on her clit whilst he was sucking hard on the skin of her neck, his other hand leaving marks on her back. 

Hilda almost screamed in lust but before she had a chance to climax he pulled her down from his lap, towering over her now, letting his hands wander between her legs, not entering her, yet teasing it before he suddenly grabbed her hands, pushing them behind her back, entering her again, kissing her passionately. She panted hard against his lips, her face bright red. This was hot. Very hot. 

“I believe... the sea monster has caught you.” He whispered against her lips. 

She moaned very high-pitched, nodding eagerly. “What’s it going to do to me now?” 

“It will probably try to find your tastiest part.” He kissed down her neck, moving out of her again whilst he covered her in kisses until he arrived between her legs, using his tongue slowly, following every curve, tasting every inch. 

Hilda leaned back, her eyes half closed, clawing into the edge of the now almost empty tub. 

“So you just let yourself get eaten alive?” He looked up at her. 

“I... ah...” She panted hard, trying to grasp a clear thought. “No...” 

“The sea monster fears your revenge. It’s trying to flee.” Kenny moved back to his side of the bathtub, more than ready for her. 

Hilda smirked, biting her lip. “Not a chance.” She jumped on him, splashing all remaining water everywhere. 

“I guess I really have to defend myself.” He grabbed her breasts again, rubbing over both her nipples. She panted hard, grabbing his neck to pull him into a very hot kiss which he immediately returned with lots of tongue. 

“You have almost won.” He finally muttered, his fingers gently tipping around between her legs now. 

“I know.” She whispered, grabbing his shoulders. Then she pushed him down. 

Kenny looked up at her with a smirk. “You know what is the right thing to do now. You have to kill the monster.” His hands lay on her hips and he was panting. 

“Do I?” She leaned down to him. “Maybe I want to torture it a bit longer.” 

He smirked, moving restlessly underneath her. “Of course the monster is trying to save itself.” 

“Try it.” 

He got up again, fighting her off so that she was laying on her stomach now in the flat water. He climbed over her, kissing down her neck before he entered her from behind, panting hard against her ear. She desperately searched for halt when there was none. Thankfully, Kenny showed a bit of mercy and put his hands on hers so that she couldn’t slip away, moving hard inside her, kissing her neck. 

“The monster wins.” He murmured into her ear. 

Hilda panted hard, already seeing stars. “Y-yes!” She moaned, coming loudly after a few more thrusts on his side. He came with her, shaking hard. 

She faintly noticed him sitting up but she didn’t even try and kept lying there, breathing hard. Only after a few moments that seemed like eternity she managed to roll on her back and look up to him with a faint smile. 

“I think I have to clean the bathroom.” 

“I think I can never move again.” 

Hilda got a bit worried now, finally sitting up. “Oh darling... you should go to bed and rest.” 

“It was worth it.” Kenny chuckled lightly, softly caressing her cheek. 

“What... what happened there?” She chuckled, her cheeks turning pink. 

“I have no idea but if you ask me, this can definitely happen more often.” He shook his head. “This... was the best sex I ever had.” 

“Do... do you think... we should...?” Hilda turned bright red. 

Kenny lifted an eyebrow. “Should...?” 

“Role play...?” She whispered. 

Now he was blushing too. “Well... yes. I think we should.” 

“We could... wear costumes...” 

“And we could... use other positions that fit the role.” 

“Our very own fan fiction.” She chuckled. 

Kenny gently caressed her cheek. “I like the idea of getting creative with you.” 

Hilda leaned into his touch for a moment, then she sat up. “Whatever, you need to rest now, we don’t want you to end up in hospital again.” She climbed out of the tub and offered him her hands. 

He took them. “Are you sleeping in our bed tonight?” 

“Absolutely.” Hilda was still very excited about what just had happened and for the first time she felt the urge to tell Zelda about her sex life. That was new. 

“I am so not gonna bother putting on shorts.” Kenny whispered against her cheek after slipping into his bathrobe. She chuckled and put on her own bathrobe now, bringing him over to their room, giggling all the way and pausing a lot to kiss him. Somehow she felt like flying and after putting the blanket over him she wanted to rip it away again, she wanted to feel him all over her again... but he needed to rest. 

“I’ll clean up the bathroom.” She muttered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“See you hopefully soon.” He ran his hand over her cheek, then all the way down to her breast. 

Hilda chuckled lightly, her cheeks turning pink again. Stopping was hard but she managed to walk away and blew him a kiss before she went back to the bathroom, starting to clean up the mess they’d made. 

While she was kneeling on the floor, wiping away water and foam, the door suddenly opened. Hilda turned around, looking at her sister. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow, smirking knowingly since she still wasn’t wearing anything but her bathrobe. 

“Get up. I will clean everything later because I really need to take a bath right now, if you don’t mind.” 

Hilda blushed a bit. “You don’t have to clean up my mess...” 

Zelda shrugged. “Who says I am not going to create my own mess?” She already started to undress herself. 

Hilda stood up, still a bit shaky on her legs. 

“You will have very sore muscles tomorrow.” Zelda put her clothes over the heater. That was something she always did in winter to make them comfy when she had to put them on again. 

“Probably.” Hilda’s cheeks were bright red now. 

“Definitely.” Zelda climbed into the bathtub, putting some lavender and vanilla oil into the water. “I guess it was good?” 

Hilda played with her fingers. Usually she wouldn’t answer to such things but right now she was still full of excitement. “I... I think... I found... _my thing_.” 

Now she had Zelda’s full attention. “Your thing? Care to explain?” 

“No! I just... I’m happy.” She smiled lightly. “I feel good.” 

“I am happy to hear that, sister.” Zelda leaned back. 

“What about... sex and pregnancy?” Hilda blushed even deeper but if she asked now she wouldn’t have to bring it up later. 

“What about it? You can do whatever makes you feel good. And I mean _whatever_.” 

“I just... don’t I have to take care or something?” 

“It’s not like you are about to give birth. You should take it slow later but when your belly grows it won’t be that easy anyways. Right now I don’t see an issue. Want to join me and relax your poor legs? I can’t see you shaking like that.” 

Hilda put off the bathrobe and climbed into the tub with her. It had been ages since they had bathed together and she only now realised that she had missed it. Not even because of the bathing in itself but because of the peacefulness about it. 

“Your baby is getting loads of serotonin.” Zelda smirked. 

Hilda smiled lightly, still blushing a bit. “But I should definitely take it slow with him now...” 

“He’s immortal. He literally can’t die. And if you both like it fast, don’t stop yourselves.” 

She hugged her knees, not looking at her. It still felt weird to talk about sex with her. 

“Hilda. You are pregnant. And I even heard you having Sex. We all know you had sex. So you can talk about it.” 

“I had sex.” She nodded. 

“In this bathtub. And it apparently was your best time so far judging by your legs and your questions.” Zelda smirked. “You have so many years of sex ahead of you and your lover will never die. See. You got what you deserve.” 

“I’m not sure if that was an insult or a congratulation.” 

“It was definitely the last. You have no idea how frustrating it can be when you just want to have good sex and the guy finishes off after not even five minutes. There is nothing more frustrating. Believe me.” She sighed. 

Hilda chuckled lightly. “I... I can’t complain. But you sound like you...” She coughed. “...maybe should find someone who isn’t frustrating.” 

Zelda looked at her. “Faustus wasn’t until the Caligari spell. Marie wasn’t either until she decided to tell me she’s a liar. See where I am now. I didn’t even have sex since Marie left me.” 

“That’s what I mean. You should just... you know... find someone who preferably isn’t frustrating for one night.” 

“I don’t even know if I am up for a one night stand. My libido is non-existent.” 

“Well, that’s new.” 

Zelda sighed. “It is. And I don’t like it. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I should just go and search myself someone tomorrow. It can’t go on like this.” 

“But only if you’re sure.” 

“Don’t worry. If someone does anything I don’t like I will just go for the kill. Also, don’t forget about inviting Lilith. I don’t have the strength for another divine person being mad at us.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Are you trying to tell me I should sleep with Lilith?” 

“What? No, I’m asking you if I should invite her tomorrow and after she left you can try to find sex out there, or however you call it.” 

Zelda shrugged. “If that suits you.” She closed her eyes again, putting her feet up next to Hilda’s shoulder since there wasn’t much space in the bathtub. 

She looked at them and moved a bit to the side. “You brought it up.” 

“Yes. So it’s over and we’re no longer in her debt.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make my best vegetable loaf. But how should I invite her? Do they have phones in hell?” 

“For Hecate’s sake, Hilda, just send a prayer and she will hear it.” 

“No need to get mad. I’ll do it later...” 

“I’m not mad.” Zelda looked at her now and Hilda could see her eyes wandering to her stomach, she could see the hurt in her eyes but before she could say anything her sister just pulled her into a hug. 

“Oh, okay, we’re doing that naked now.” Hilda carefully padded her back. 

Zelda didn’t even answer. She just held on to her and Hilda’s hug grew softer. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No. It’s alright.” 

“Do you want to let me go again?” 

“Yes. I am finished either way.” Zelda ended the hug and just climbed out of the tub, cleaning the floor rather quickly, almost fleeing out of the room. 

Hilda just put on her bathrobe again and crawled into bed with Kenny, trying to turn off her worries about Zelda for once. She didn’t want this day to get spoiled. 

Kenny pulled her closer, barely awake. “Did you take another bath?” He mumbled against her neck, inhaling her scent. 

“Kind of.” She muttered. 

He placed a few butterfly kisses on her neck. “Did you slip on all the water?” 

“No... but with my natural clumsiness that is definitely a realistic scenario.” 

He chuckled. “I feel completely relaxed and tired and now I have you in my arms and I think this is heaven.” 

“I feel wonderful but also ouch between my legs.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be that rough.” 

“Don’t ever apologize for that, I am still shaking.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you though.” He pulled her closer. 

“You didn’t. I’m just... sore.” 

“And I’m still having trouble to imagine that I will live that long. It’s just... strange. But we can do everything. And Hilda, there won’t be a day that I want to spent without you.” He stroke over Hilda’s arms, folding his hands over her belly. 

She smiled widely. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? An update that didn't take weeks?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I am writing together with my wonderful fiancé (yes she's sitting next to me and reading this) and I'm super happy to be able to let our creative sides float together to... create something. I hope you will like this journey, it might take a while but it will have lots of Herberus and MadamSpellman content, and really, what more do you need?


End file.
